El Inicio De Nuestra Historia
by Kat Black Moony
Summary: Potter, ¡eres un idiota integral! ¿Cuando vas a entender que no voy a salir contigo? NUNCA... El como Lilian Rose Evans cayó en los brazos de James Potter... Nunca digas nunca Lils! psimo sumary pero lean! RR!


Hola este es mi premier fan-fic así que espero que les guste, cualquier queja, sugerencia, vociferador, maldición, pus de bubotuberculo sin diluir, amenaza de muerte, etc

Hola este es mi premier fan-fic así que espero que les guste, cualquier queja, sugerencia, vociferador, maldición, pus de bubotuberculo sin diluir, amenaza de muerte, etc... Mi MSN es .

Hacia una hermosa mañana, una linda jovencita de cabellos rojos y hermosos e hipnotizantes ojos de un verde esmeralda se desperezaba y mientras que apagaba el despertador (que como se dio cuenta tenia alrededor de 5 minutos sonando) oyó ruidos en el cuarto de al lado lo que indicaba que el sonido de la alarma había levantado también a su querida hermana menor Petunia.

Hoy era 1 de Septiembre y aquella chica regresaría a su escuela, sin embargo ella no iba a un colegio común y corriente, no, ella asistía al "Colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería" y el nombre esa chica era Lilly Evans e iba a cursar su 6to curso en Hogwarts.

Desde el piso de abajo se oyó la voz de la mamá de Lilly decir – Lilly ¿Estas despierta? - Si mami – apúrate que vas a perder el tren – OK.

Una hora después Lilly estaba en la estación de Kings Cross en el anden 9 y 3/4, casi al instante de cruzar la barrera se reencontró con sus tres mejores amigas Chloe Smith (mediana, delgada, con los ojos de un gris-azulado y el cabello castaño claro), Sara Reynolds (alta, morena, con el cabello negro azabache y los ojos de color marrón) y Jessica Parker (Alta, tez clara, rubia, ojos azules e impactante sonrisa) las cuales se veían muy contentas pues habían pasado unas vacaciones de verano inolvidables, sobre todo Jessica ya que se había conseguido un novio nuevo en la playa veraniega de Mallorca a la que se había ido de vacaciones y lo mejor del caso es que era mago y había prometido que no iban a perder el contacto, y había cumplido su promesa puesto que esa mañana le había mandado una lechuza diciéndole que pronto la iba a visitar así que esta estaba muy emocionada y ardía en deseos de contarle a sus amigas sobre su "querido J. P." en diez minutos encontraron un vagón vacío, entraron, arreglaron todo su equipaje y durante toda la siguiente media hora Jessica se dedico a contarles con lujo de detalles todo lo que había estado haciendo con J. P. en la playa hasta que fue interrumpida por la llegada de un chico de mediana estatura, cabello castaño oscuro y ojos del miel mas puro que hay ese chico se llamaba Remus Lupin y era prefecto al igual que nuestra hermosa pelirroja a la cual venia a buscar para que se fueran juntos al vagón de los prefectos, cuando le comunico la razón de su intromisión en el vagón a Lilly, esta se levanto y apenas salio del vagón le dio las gracias a Remus diciendo:

L: ya Jessica me tiene harta de lo único que habla es del novio nuevo que se consiguió en la playa  
- Remus se paro en seco y dijo -! Jessica tiene un nuevo novio ¡  
L: Si se llama Jean Paúl pero Jessi le dice J. P. por que?  
R: me impresiona ya que por lo que se ella y Sirius siguieron siendo novios durante las vacaciones, no se veían, pero eran algo así como novios por correspondencia  
L: ¡Imposible¡ eso quiere decir que Jessi tiene dos novios al mismo tiempo  
R: Eso parece, pero ese tal J. E.  
L: J. P.  
R: bueno ese mismo, solo fue su novio en vacaciones, un enamoramiento de verano, solo eso, ¿Verdad?  
L: Ese es el detalle Jessi y J. P. quedaron en que no iban a perder el contacto  
R: eso es grave  
L: por que  
R: por que a Sirius se le va a romper el corazón  
L: hay por dios Remus la va a dejar y cuanto quieres apostar que a la semana siguiente ya va a tener nueva novia  
R: lo dudo te lo digo esta es la primera vez que lo veo tan serio en una relación  
L: lo que tratas de decirme es que el "Gran Sirius Orgulloso Mujeriego Narciso Black" por primera vez en su vida se esta ¿enamorando?  
R: Eso creo  
L: ya llegamos  
Habían llegado al vagón de los prefectos recibieron ordenes de llevar a los de primero por el lago hasta las puertas del castillo, luego de unos 20 minutos mas ambos salieron del compartimiento pero en el camino fueron interrumpidos por un grupito de chicas todas reunidas en una especie de corrillo y hablaban con alguien que parecía estar en el medio del circulo, cuando Lilly y Remus lograron hacerse un camino apartando a las chicas (casi a codazos) lograron ver que la persona del centro era un chico de piel clara pero en ese momento estaba bronceada ojos verdes iguales a los de Lilly buen cuerpo y el cabello rubio dorado apenas vio a Lilly se acerco y se presento

Mucho gusto mi nombre es Jean Paúl Delacour

L: Un placer, mi nombre es Lilly Evans... disculpa… pero quien¿? eres no te e visto por aquí nunca

Jean Paúl: Si lo que pasa es que soy estudiante de intercambio de la Academia Beauxbatons vengo de Francia junto con una compañera - justo en ese momento una hermosa chica de cabellos plateados y ojos de un azul impenetrable hizo aparición en el pasillo del tren, a Lilly se le hizo muy parecida a una veela mas sin embargo era imposible ya que las veelas son criaturas no asisten a escuelas, lo que si era obvio es que sangre veela corría por sus venas, la chica era de pose altanera y miraba a los presentes de forma despectiva excepto a Jean Paúl, cosa de la cual Lilly se dio cuenta, también se dio cuenta de que la mayoría de los chicos (incluido Remus) se habían quedado con la vista fija en la chica lo mas extraño era que la veían como si una diosa se hubiese materializado en aquel pasillo, esto le producía a Lilly mucha risa pues la cara que tenían sus compañeros los hacia parecer idiotas, cuando la chica que parecía una veela se acerco hasta que estuvo a un par de metros de Lilly y Jean Paúl, se detuvo, de forma que Lilly pudo captar una escena que pronto daría mucho de que hablar, ya que la chica nueva venia con una de sus manos hacia atrás, ¿Por qué esa posición? Pues por que venia agarrada de la mano de un joven el cual nuestra pelirroja chica conocía muy, pero muy bien el chico en cuestión era James Potter, el "galán" por el cual muchas de las alumnas de Hogwarts morían, este joven también era la razón por la cual Lilly era tan envidiada en la escuela ya que según los rumores la única chica que había logrado moverle el piso a James era ella.

Hola - saludo Jean Paúl - Lilly te presento a Juliette es la compañera de estudio de la que te comentaba.  
L: A - dijo Lilly saliendo de su ensimismamiento - si, este…mucho justo - dijo amablemente al tiempo que extendía una mano que Juliette rechazo de forma muy grosera.

Jean ya encontraste donde quedarnos? - pregunto Juliette volteando hacia Jean Paúl y mirando a Lilly con odio - este...no.  
Lilly reacciono ante antes de si quiera detenerse a pensarlo - Si quieren se pueden quedar en nuestro vagón, el mío y de mis amigas nos sobra espacio.  
¿De verdad? - pregunto Jean Paúl sorprendido ante la rápida reacción de Lilly.  
L: Si, claro dudo que a mis amigas les importe.  
Jean Paúl: de acuerdo, gracias.  
L: Hey, no ha de que, es un placer.

Luego de que Jean Paúl le diera las gracias a Lilly y que lograron espantar a todas las chicas se hicieron un camino hacia el vagón de esta al entrar tuvieron la sorpresa de sus vidas pues apenas Jessica vio a Jean Paúl y este a ella se lanzaron uno a los brazos del otro reacción la cual dejo a todos petrificados sobre todo a Juliette cuando por fin se soltaron fue Lilly la que hablo primero.

L: Este… Jessicaaaa Jean Pauuuuul se le agradecería explicar que demonios acaba de pasar y porque?

Sara: Creo que seria una excelente idea

Jess: No has caído Lilly Jean Paúl J. P.

L: ¡QUE! Voy a pegarme un tiro si me dices que el es el novio que te conseguiste en la playa

Sara y Chloe: QUE DEMONIOS! Del que nos ha estado hablando desde que llego

Jess: El mismo que viste y calza

J. P.: Con que tu eres la mejor amiga de Jess con razón tu nombre me sonaba familiar.

Juliette: Así que esta es la famosa Jessica, no puedo creer que te hallas enamorado de esta - dijo en forma despectiva - lo único que te digo es que si esto es lo que quieres para tu futuro olvídate de que existo. Te queda claro?

J. P.: Pero Jul por que te comportas así desde que regresamos de vacaciones de verano. Me tienes extrañado con tu comportamiento tu no eres así

Juliette: Eso… Jean Paúl es algo que solo me incumbe a mí. OK

Y sin agregar una sola palabra mas se soltó de la mano de James, dio medio vuelta y se fue, éste salio corriendo detrás de ella gritando su nombre hasta que la alcanzo y la metió en un vagón el cual Lilly supuso que era el de el y sus amigos.

L: Muy bien no quiero ni saber que fue eso, así que…por que no mejor pasas y hablamos un poco J. P.

J. P.: si, de acuerdo entremos

Remus: Oigan chicos yo me voy al vagón de mis amigos, así que… nos vemos luego, creo.

L: Si Remus, gracias por acompañarme al vagón de los prefectos, nos vemos en lo que el tren se detenga para llevar a los de primero a través del lago?

R: De acuerdo, hasta luego entonces.

El resto del viaje fue muy agradable, Jean Paúl Resulto ser un gran amigo y compañero así que pronto llegaron a Hogwarts.

J. P.: Estoy ansioso por ver Hogwarts he leído mucho sobre el, debe ser fantástico estudiar hay.

Jess: Si amor es excelente, pero contigo aquí es fantástica.

Y cinco minutos después Jean Paúl logro cumplir su sueño de ver Hogwarts, y de quedar fascinado con su belleza…

… mientras tanto el muelle…

L: Los de Primero por aquí por favor…

R: …Este es un verdadero fastidio…

L: Es cierto… pero es nuestro deber como prefectos…

R: lo se… lo se… Eh! liliputienses… vengan acá

L: Remus…!... no son liliputienses…

R: claro que si Lil pero si míralos… son chiquiticos…

L: Bueno sin son un poco pequeños… pero no les tienes que decir liliputienses…

R: Bueno… igual… ya vámonos

Mientras tanto los otros ya habían llegado al gran comedor…

… El profesor Dumbledore dijo: …Bueno mis queridos alumnos como verán tenemos a dos nuevos alumnos de intercambio provenientes de Francia… Exactamente del colegio Beauxbatons… y como debe ser de conocimiento público a estos dos nuevos alumnos hay que seleccionarlos para una casa… así que por favor vengan hacia el frente…

J. P. y Juliette se acercaron a la mesa de los profesores al mismo tiempo que Lilly y Remus entraban al gran comedor de la mesa de los profesores se había levantado el profesor Flitwick ya que la profesora McGonagall todavía no había regresado de hablar con los nuevos… el profesor trajo la butaca (Con algo de dificultad) y la puso frente a Juliette la cual inmediatamente tomo el sombrero de manos del profesor se lo encasqueto y se sentó…

Mmmm… difícil decisión… tienes buenas cualidades para ser una Slytherin… pero eres inteligente como una Ravenclaw… y algo de valor aunque escondido que te hace una verdadera Gryffindor… no veo nada que te ponga en Hufflepuff…. así que tú serás…

Muajajajajajaja… que mala soy dejándolo así… jajajajajajaja…pero quiero ver q tal les kae y luego la siguó d todas maneras a mas tardar actualizaré el jueves d la semana que viene…!

KaTaXxX

..: « oesed le nozaroc ut ed onis arac ut se on atse » :..


End file.
